


Marks Of Last Night

by Duffy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Stucky Bingo 2019, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: Steve thinks about last night. That's it, that's the whole story.





	Marks Of Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Second fill for the Stucky Bingo 2019: N2 - Hickeys
> 
> This is basically just porn and I regret nothing. Also, this is the first time I actually wrote something like this, so please be gentle with me. I'm kinda nervous about this. 
> 
> Have fun reading, let's dive right into it.

Both their chests were covered in sweat, sliding hot against each other. Bucky firmly pressed him into the mattress, hovering above him. Loose strands hung from Bucky’s back tied hair and tickled Steve’s face when Bucky leaned down closer. 

Steve gasped when Bucky slowly moved his hips against his own, staring into Steve’s eyes the whole time. Bucky leaned down on his elbow next to Steve’s head and ran his hand through blond, soft but sweaty hair before he tightened his grip on it and forcefully pulled Steve’s head back. 

Steve closed his eyes, his throat now fully exposed to the man on top of him. He could feel a hot breath ghost over his skin. He shivered in excitement. 

The breath on his skin turned into light kisses traveling up his jawline until his right earlobe got sucked between soft lips. 

A light whimper escaped his lips when Bucky twisted one of his nipples with his free hand, the metal of his fingers chilly against sensitive skin. 

“Ya like that?” Bucky breathed into Steve’s ear and licked it right afterwards with the tip of his tongue. 

Steve’s breath was heavy when he tried to answer. “Y-yes.”

“Good”, Bucky answered and pinched his nipple again, drawing a hiss from Steve. 

Steve’s arms shot up and wrapped around Bucky’s back, held tight, fingertips digging into the flesh, nails scratching along skin. He pulled him even closer, bodies pressed so tightly against each other that Bucky had to take his hand away from Steve’s chest. 

Steve’s hips bucked, making Bucky moan in surprise. In return, he tugged harder on Steve’s hair and held tightly to his broad shoulder with his other hand. 

He slotted his mouth down to Steve’s throat, kissing and licking the sweaty skin. When he reached the crook of his neck, he bit down on it and Steve cried out in pleasure mixed with just the right amount of pain. The sinews and veins in his neck were tense and moving under his skin. 

Bucky chuckled but didn’t stop. He started to suck on Steve’s skin with intensity, occasionally teasing with teeth and tongue. 

Steve moaned, louder than before. He moved his hips, pushed further up, further into Bucky who suddenly bit down on him really hard when Steve seemed to hit the exact right spot inside of him. 

Steve tried to lift his head to look at Bucky, to touch him with his mouth, to get anywhere near him, but the hand in his hair held him down, firmly, still pulling his head back as Bucky moved on top of him and didn’t stop his insane sucking on Steve’s skin.

„Aah...“, Steve moaned, his eyes shut tightly. “Are you...” He couldn’t finish his sentence properly when Bucky’s muscles tightened around his dick. “Oh god.“ He scratched his nails along Bucky‘s back and buried on hand in his hair, pulled him closer. His other hand found a grip on Bucky‘s shoulder, pushing him down to cause more friction between the two of them. 

Bucky moaned against his skin. „Am I what?“, he kind of growled. 

„Are you trying to mark me”, Steve finally spit out and his hand that was holding tightly on Bucky’s shoulder rushed down to squeeze Bucky’s ass, the other still tugging on his hair. 

“Oh yes,” Bucky bit down on him once more. “Marking you as mine to everyone.”

Another moan escaped Steve’s mouth. “You know it won’t last long, right?” He squeezed his ass again, pulled him down against his moving hips.  
His metabolism was fast, the chances that anything would be visible in the morning were close to none. 

“But I can try”, Bucky answered and sucked so hard on Steve’s skin that he could feel the light taste of iron on his tongue. Maybe, just maybe there would still be a shadow in a couple of hours. 

Bucky’s knees digged deep into the mattress, still straddling Steve beneath him. 

“Kiss me, Buck” Steve moaned and eventually Bucky loosened his grip on Steve’s hair and cupped the left side of his face, when he let his lips trail up to Steve’s mouth. 

They kissed, soft and slowly for a few moments. Bucky gently bit down on Steve’s bottom lip, sucked on it and then let his tongue slip into Steve’s warm open mouth. 

Steve could feel warmth starting to pool in his abdomen. His muscles started clenching and his grip on Bucky tightened even more with every kiss and movement of their hips against each other. 

“I’m...I’m so close”, he murmured against Bucky’s lips, sucking onto his tongue. “Me too”, Bucky whispered. “You feel so good.” 

Bucky’s words brought him over the edge, his whole body shuddered. Bucky pressed down on him, moaned into his mouth and came with him, spilling between them. 

Seconds later, Bucky collapsed on top of him, burying his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, resting his lips against the spot where he had left a dark purple bruise only minutes before. He was sure it would still be visible in the morning. 

“You’re mine”, he smiled against his skin. 

 

“Earth to Rogers, hello?!” Natasha snapped her fingers in front of Steve’s face. “Hey, where are you in your head?” 

Steve blinked, a dopey smile on his face. He shook his head to get away the memories of last night from his inner eye. 

“I’m...right here?” he said and still sounded a bit dazed. 

“Yes, sure you are”, she grinned and stood up from her seat on the couch in front of Steve where she was lounging for the last few minutes. She walked past him and lightly tickled the pastel coloured hickey that poked out from the collar of Steve’s tight t-shirt as she walked behind him. 

“Sure you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Marks Of Last Night on Tumblr](https://bespectacledgiraffe.tumblr.com/post/185799127811)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Not betaed. Kudos, comments, any kind of help gladly appreciated.


End file.
